CityofLostHaven Wiki
Welcome to the CityofLostHaven This is a wiki made as a reference tool for me as an ST and players of my new World of Darkness RPG revolving around the fictional city of Lost Haven and it's surrounding areas. About Lost Haven and World of Darkness The City of Lost Haven is a fictional city located in Maine. It's strongly influenced by the city of Portland in Maine but Portland being a little small I decided to add a few bits and pieces and make it a place of my own creation. Lost Haven is a coastal city and being situated in one of the New England it has one of the oldest colonized history's in the US. It's situated in the fictional county of Birlingfax and some of the smaller townships will also be detailed here. It's an area that has a sudden change of Urban and Rural, many wild spots and towns, streets and buildings with their share of mystery and history. Some of these historical and mysterious events are based on real history in Maine, others are based on real snippets of history from the area I actually live and some of them are made up to add even more to the World of Darkness. On the surface Lost Haven is a stereotypical east coast city, it has it's suburban old money areas with parks, large manor houses with personal docks for their yaghts, a busy city centre with shops, bars, clubs, and major business structures, a rough side of town with shady docks, gang controlled blocks of neighbourhood. It has universities, churches, cathedrals and sky scrapers all with their unique archetecture. But beneath all of this lies the true heart of World of Darkness, all places have their dark stories, crimes and murders, Lost Haven has these more so than any where else, and some of these horror stories are true. The city has many supernatural creatures that call it home and live in it in secret. Vampires walk the city by night feeding on the mortals around then, living out decades and centuries playing out the Danse Macabre in their societies twisting and deadly politics. Werewolves carve out territories in the city and the sarounding areas fighting their secret wars and performing their spiritual duties in a flury of claws and fury. Mages walk the cities streets and work their magic in the every day lifes of mortals wether for the good of humanity or to further their own ego driven roles the mages are double ended coin they contain the power to wreak terrible havok upon the mortal realm by allowing shapeless lovecraftian entities to enter it but they are some of the few things capable of stopping such creatures as well. It isn't just the city itself, those sleepy little New England townships outside of the city are home to their own breeds of horror and legend... Splats WoD Mortal Changling: the Lost Hunter: the Vigil Mage: the Awakening Vampire: the Requiem Werewolf: the Forsaken Questions Where to Play? As mentioned above I run my Lost Haven games in various forms. Face to Face pen and paper sessions may be fine for some of the people who check this wiki out, but for others who might be interested I occassionally run guns on Roll20.net and Skype. I also have a play by post game on facebook, https://www.facebook.com/groups/862983743712412/ How Can I Help? If you're not able to play or even if you are but have an interest in contributing to the city or the surounding area I'm happy for you to do that, wether it's adding in a new township/village/location outside the city or a location in the city itself, wanting to contribute NPCs, items ect feel free to let me know and I'll set something up you can contact me on Skype at andrew-lever, contact my via email at Watchcommandervan@gmail.com Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Mortal